Different Hanyou
by RedBloodVampire
Summary: A baby was leave with Kaede (I update it on 2-21-04) please read


Different Hanyou  
  
A dark night in the woods a young woman is ran with her baby in her arms. She stops and sees a village and ran to it. She puts her baby in front from a hut.  
  
"You will be safe here my child," said the young woman. The woman kisses the babies forehead and gets up and ran back the way she came. A woman hears someone ran away from her hut. She got up and walks to the door and looked outside. She didn't see anyone but when she look down at the ground. She sees a baby girl. The baby was asleep; the woman puts the baby up and sees a note. She takes the baby inside sits down with the baby. She opens the note: Please watch my daughter I can't take care of her. She is a special child in different ways I beg you please protest her. Her name is Selena SilverGolden MoonDust but for now call her Serenity SilverStars Please don't tell her until she is 15 year of age Please and I thank you if you do. Sincerely, Her mother The woman looks at the baby girl know she is special someway. She holds the baby think about what the note said. 1 day later ......... The woman was under a tree feeding the baby. When a man walks up to the woman. "Hello Kaede whose baby is that?" said the man. "I don't know who's she is but she won't let anyone hold her," Kaede said. " What do you mean she won't let anyone hold her?" the man said. " Do I know you, sir?" Kaede said look at the man in front of her. "Oh I am sorry Kaede. My name is Mike. I live a few blocks away with my wife and sons and daughter. I hear about you and that you had find a baby in front from your hut and want to see the baby and meet you. You meet my wife, Rose." The man said. "Oh I'm sorry, yes I remember Rose and I was talking about you," Kaede said. " I hope it was all good thing about me," Mike said. " Yes, of course," Kaede said. "Good I don't like to know Rose think anything bad about me," Mike said. " No anything was said about you," Kaede said. The baby start to cry she try to calm her down but it didn't work. " Let me try," Mike said. " I don't know she don't want me to let anyone hold her," Kaede said. Mike tries to get the baby and hold her, which he did. "Well you are the only one to get to hold her today," Kaede said. " Lucky I guess," Mike said. "Hey you mind watching her will I go and see if anyone needs my help if its ok I would like to see if you could watch her everyday in the daytime since you are the only one besides me that can hold her," Kaede said. " I wouldn't mind but I would have to ask Rose if she would," Mike said. " Ok I will go get her," Kaede said and got up to go find Rose. Mike smiles at the baby that is asleep in his arms. 2 hours later... Mike was sitting in Kaede's hut holding the baby in his arms still. Kaede and Rose walk in the hut. "So this is where you are?" Rose said. Mike look at his wife and smiles. "Hey Rose," Mike said. "Hey Mike," Rose said. " I asked Rose, Mike and she agrees that you can watch Serenity for me," Kaede said. " Thanks Rose," Mike said. "You welcome," Rose said. "What about your children Rose?" Kaede asked. "Daniel can watch them," Rose said. "Who?" Kaede said. "Our oldest son, his 15 year old, we have three sons and one daughter, I thought I told you we had an older son than Mick," Rose said. "Oh I'm sorry I am very tired and I guess I didn't remember," Kaede said walked to Mike and put up Serenity out of Mike's arms. "You two should go home and get some sleep because I going to bed, goodnight." Kaede said walking to her room. "Goodnight Kaede," said Mike and Rose. "Goodnight Rose, Mike and tell your children I said goodnight too," said Kaede. " We will sleep well Kaede," Mike said. " I will thanks," Kaede said with that she closed her door to her room and when to bed with the baby girl at her side. 5 year later ...... Serenity is five years of age and with browns black hair and blue eyes. She was walk through the wood looking for her friend, Michael. He is the youngest son of Rose and Mike. She got scared when she couldn't find him but she heard something ahead of her. She walks that way slowly. She heard older men's voices and saw a man's back. She walks near a tree to see whom the men were saying to. "What are we going to do with him?" one of the men said. "Get rid of him," a man in a long cloak said. "Ok boss," another man said. One of the men walks away and she could the person they were talk about. "They can't!" Serenity said. The man in the cloak heard Serenity and looked at her.  
  
Serenity ran to the body on the ground. "Michael? Michael! Please wake up," Serenity said to the boy's body on the ground. The man in the cloak could feel that something was different about the girl. "HEY GIRL GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a man yelled at her. The boy starts to wake up and see Serenity sitting beside him. "Serenity what are you doing out here?" Michael said. " I was looking for you Michael," Serenity said. The man in the cloak walked up to Serenity. "Girl how long have you been listening to us?" the man in the cloak asked. Serenity looks up at the man. "Mm not long sir," Serenity said. "You and your friend here seem to like listening to peoples conversations and its not nice thing, do you understand what I am saying," said the man in the cloak. "Yes sir, I understand but what were you going to do to Michael sir," Serenity said. " If you would come with me, we will not do anything to me but if you don't my men might get mad and harm your friend," the man said. " Ok I will go with you if you and your people don't harm Michael," Serenity said. " I promise we will not harm him," said the man. " Can I make sure him gets home please?" Serenity said. " Sure you can and meet us back here ok," the man said. " Ok," Serenity said. Michael and Serenity walk back to the village and Serenity stopped to say goodnight to Michael. " Serenity please don't go back to that man, go home please," Michael said. " I can't, they harm you if I don't go back and I wouldn't forgive myself if they do," Serenity said. "I don't care, I don't want you to go back, please I beg you go home," Michael begged. " I'm sorry, please go home Michael," Serenity said. "No I won't go.... home..." Michael said before falling into Serenity's arms. Serenity put him on the ground and walks back in to the woods. 3 hours later... Rose finds him on the ground. "Michael? Michael wake up," Rose said. "Mm mother what happened?" Michael said. " I don't know, what is the last thing you remember?" Rose said. " I was talk to Serenity and begged her to go home but she wouldn't and She asked me to go and I said no and then I blacked out, I guess She knock me out," Michael said. "Do you know where Serenity is Michael?" Rose asked. " Isn't she at home?" Michael asked. " No Kaede, I, and your father were looking for her and you," Rose said. "She leaved I guess but why?" Michael said. "She leaved to go where?" Rose said. "She make agree with a man in the woods and if she didn't go with him, he was going to hurt me but I didn't care I only want her to go home," Michael said with tear in his eyes. Rose hugs her son and try to calm him down. Soon he fell asleep in her arm. She picks him and carried him home but Serenity was never found. 10 year later... A girl about 15 year ago was on an old man's hay wagon. She was riding it to a village. The old man worked for the same boss she does. She didn't have many friend she is a priestess of great power. She was train by many men in the village she came from. She was going to the western lands for training by a demon and a priestess call Kaede and the demon was called Inuyasha. "Hey miss Lily we're almost there?" The old man said. "Ok thanks you can stop here, I'll walk," The girl said open her eye and get her bag and jumping off the wagon. "Thanks for the ride old man," Lily said walk to the village. "See you later miss Lily," The old man said before turning around and going the he came. Lily start to run down a hill. It had been a long time since she could run outside in the sunlight. When she was being train it was only night she came outside to train. She stopped when she got to the village. It didn't look too different from the village she had seen the day before. She walks to a hut to see if she could ask where Kaede live. "May I help you?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turns around to see a woman about two years ago than her. "I am look for Priestess Kaede and a half demon named Inuyasha," Lily said. "Well Inuyasha is in the hut in front of you but I would go in there and Kaede is with my parents," The woman said. "I see well sense they are business I will wait but I would like to take a bath can you tell me where a hot spring is please?" Lily said. "Yes go through wood and you should see one by the way I didn't get your name," the woman said. "My name is Lily and yours?" Lily said. "My name is Serenity by a old friend of my brothers," Serenity said. " I see, well, nice meeting you," Lily said as she walks to the wood where the woman said the hot spring was. "Yes it was nice meet you too," Serenity said. The girl continue to the hot spring thinking about what she was supposed to learn something and to find something out about Inuyasha's older half brother and to go and give a letter to him as well. When she got to the hot spring a man was there and hears foot steps come the way she had. "Michael? Michael!" said a voice of a younger girl. "What is it Mary?" The man at the hot spring said. "Have you seen a woman, Sister Serenity said a woman was walk to the hot spring here" Said Mary. "No I have seen a woman," said Michael. The younger girl had a strange feel that someone was near by. She looks around the hot spring but don't see anything but then she saw someone with a cloak on. "Who's there?" said Mary. Michael to look at the person his younger sister was talk to. The person was wearing a cloak over its face so he didn't see the person face but the person was wearing a priestess or priest outfit. "Who are you?" Michael said. The person didn't said anything but the person turn around and ran the other direction. "Hey wait a minutes," Mary said while trying to stop the person but the person was to fast. "Man I wonder who it was?" Mary said. " Hey sister stay there ok," Michael said while getting out and getting dressed. "Ok brother, hi brother I wonder if that was the woman Sister Serenity was saying about?" Mary said. "I don't know and you can turn around now," Michael said. "Come on, we can go ask sister ok," Michael said. "Ok," Mary said while ran to her brother and give him a hugs. "Hey Mary how did you know a person was watch us?" Michael asked while walk with his sister. "I don't know I had strange feel from the person as if it was give off different veins then human," Mary said. "I see," Michael said. "Hey brother is that bad or something?" Mary asked. "No, some people are different in many ways," Michael said.  
  
In the shadows...  
  
"How right you are my friend," a voice said in the shadows. The person jump down from a tree and walk away from the hot springs. The person smiles and walk to a cave.  
  
At the hut...  
  
Lily was at the hut wait for everyone to return. She was thinking about the man she saw at the hot spring. She hears someone walk to the hut and stood to look outside. She saw the man and the young girl she had seen near the hot spring. She turns around to get her bag and walk away to go find Inuyasha or Kaede because she was tired of waiting for them. "Miss Lily where are you going?" a voice asked. She turns around to see Serenity. "I am tired of wait for them so I going to find them," Lily said. "I told you they are busy and they will not be back until later tonight," Serenity said. Lily didn't care she had order to carry out. "Hey Sister Serenity what's going on?" The man of the hot springs asked. "Hey brother, this is the woman Mary went to find her name is Lily and she looking for Lord Inuyasha and Priestess Kaede," Serenity said. "Listen here girl I don't need to be find by you brat of a sister and I don't need to be explain by the like of you to your stupid brother!" Lily yells at Serenity. "Hey what the yelling about?" said a voice. Lily turns to the voice and saw a young demon fox with orange hair and tail. "Shippou," Lily said. "Lily is that you," Shippou said look at a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Yes, I didn't know you were here," Lily said as she walks to her friend. " Well yes, I am now but I was earlier," Shippou said. "Shippou, you know this woman?" The man asked. "Yes, I do know her but not to well," Shippou said. Lily starts walking again to find Inuyasha and Kaede. "Hey, are you going? If you want to know Inuyasha is he is at the western palace with his mate and Sesshoumaru said he had to talk to him about something with his mate, Kagome too," Shippou said. "Thanks Shippou, You're a great friend," Lily said whiling smiles without turn around or stop walking. She stop for some reason and drops her bag she had. "So you are back, Inuyasha where is your mate?" Lily said. Inuyasha jumps in front of her. "What are you doing here, girl," Inuyasha said at her and growl too. "Now serious what would give you the idea I have something to doing here, Can't a girl travel on her own," Lily said not look at him. "Yes, a girl can but you can't," Inuyasha said. "How very sad to said Inuyasha and to me is more sadder, you most really hate me," Lily said. "What do you want, girl," Inuyasha growl. "Inuyasha, calm down," a woman's voice said. "Stay out of this Kagome," Inuyasha said. "No, you have to calm down and I am sorry for my mate said many bad things," Kagome said. "Its ok, I am used to it but please make sure he doesn't hurt himself so many bad things about me it might hurt him," Lily said. Inuyasha growl and then attack Lily. Lily was hit but she was stand she had three marks on her chest. "Come now, Inuyasha you don't want to fight little old me now to you," Lily said. She turns around to Inuyasha. He had jump over her. "No but I want to know why are you here and then I will kill you," Inuyasha said as he turn around and look at her. His eyes were red and a little blue in the center of them. "Now why would I do that I have no reason and you trying to attack again I will move and you hit me," Lily said. Inuyasha look behind her and saw Kagome right behind her back. She was right and he hate that she was right. Lily saw his eyes move to his mate that was right behind her back. She saw him get more mad because he know she was right and because couldn't attack her. "Inuyasha please calm down," Kagome said. "Hey Inuyasha do has your tell and calm down you will find out why I am here in a few minutes," Lily said with a smile. Inuyasha closed his eye and calm down too but he open and walk to Lily. "I will kill one of this days you under human person," Inuyasha said. "What did you said?" Lily said at Inuyasha. "You heard me girl," Inuyasha said. Before anyone could stop her she grad Inuyasha by the neck. "You listen here hanyou, can think what you like but you said that to my face again you will regret it," Lily said. She threw him against a tree. She looks at him with anger in her eyes. "What is going on here?" a voice said. Lily turn around to see it was the Priestess Kaede. "You are Priestess Kaede, are not?" Lily asked. "Yes who are you?" Kaede asked. " My name is Lily I am to talk to you and Lord Inuyasha," Lily said with show no emotions. Lily walks to Inuyasha but was stopped by his mate. "Get out of my way, girl," Lily said to Kagome. "No I don't know who you are but you will not get near him," Kagome said with tear in her eyes. "Do want you like?" Lily said. She turn around to walk away and to get her bag. "I'll be back when Inuyasha awake and Shippou I will talk to you later also," Lily said before walking away. "Wait a moment I want to ask you something," a voice said. Lily turn to saw the young girl that was next to the man saw at the hot spring. "What is it?" Lily said. "Did you go to the hot spring today?" The young girl asked. "Maybe why?" Lily said. "I was wondering if you was the person I feel at the spring," The young girl said. "What did you feel, girl," Lily said. "I feel a strange feeling like the person was different in many ways," The girl said. "I see," Lily said. "Was it you?" The young girl asked. "Don't worry about it, girl," Lily said before she was out of view. She knew who it was and why the person was here. She walks to the hot spring to wash the wounds she got from Inuyasha. She didn't hear I person behind her. "Excuse me, lady," A voice said. She stood up and turns to the person behind her it was the man that had been at the hot springs earlier. "What do you want? And my name is Lily," Lily said to the man. "Miss Lily I want to know why you are so mean to my friends and sisters," The man said. "I am sorry but I can't tell you that and by the way what is your name?" Lily said. "My name is Michael, Miss Lily," Michael said. "Can you please stop saying Miss Lily, Please call me Lily," Lily said. "Ok, Lily, Can you tell me want you are doing here?" Michael asked. "Brother? Brother!" a voice said. "Over here sister," Michael said to the voice. The voice was of the younger sister, Mary. "Brother Kaede want to see us all back at the hut to tell us something about Lily," Mary said. Lily grabs her bag and walks the way the girl had come. "Hey Lily, Kaede didn't said you to come too," Mary said to Lily. "I don't care what she said I am going if I can come or not," Lily said. "Come on, sister," Michael said. They walk back to the hut Mary walks in the hut first but Michael stops because he sees Lily was sitting beside the door. "Hey I through you would going to come inside," Michael said. "No I didn't said I was going inside so I am going to listen right here," Lily said. "Ok, whatever," Michael said walking inside the hut.  
  
Inside the hut...  
  
"Sit down, please Michael," Kaede said. "Where is Lily? Mary said she was coming to in too," Kaede asked. "She outside, She said she didn't want to come inside," Michael said. "I see, well I guess I should tell about something I know about Lily but I know very little about her family because Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru didn't get to much about her before she was sent here. We know that she was training someplace near the northern place or the southern place but she has great skill on sword fright and fright with her hands. She didn't have any friends to talk too. She only had her boss and trainer and Sesshoumaru said she was never out of their sight the only time she was. She was in her room alone or asleep. That is about all we know at the moment," Kaede said. "That is so lonely and sad to have no friend and no one to talk beside the you work with that is so mean," Sister Serenity said. "Well I don't need any sympathy from all of you," Lily said standing at the doorway. "I was not done," Kaede said looking at Lily. "I don't need a old hag tell a lot of people my life like it is a story because it's not it's my life and I don't like telling people it old hag," Lily yelled at Kaede. "Why not? It is a good story to me," Inuyasha said sitting near Kagome and Kaede. "Shut up, hanyou, if I remember I said I would you kill you if you said anything about me," Lily said. "Old hag said anymore you will be hurt as well and it will not be by my hands and Inuyasha I watch what you said to me and you can ask your brother why?" Lily said as she walks out of the hut. "What do you mean my brother know what your talk about?" Inuyasha asked Lily. "Go ask him and see what I mean hanyou," Lily said.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Lily wake up to the sunrise and it was pretty she had never seen one until now. Lily stood up with her bag in her hand and started to walk to the hut again. When she got there she saw to hanyou children playing around it was a boy and a girl they look the same but different too. They had silver hair and brown and golden eyes but one had a black ear and the other had a two black line going down the hair on the hanyou. They saw her watch them so they went to play ask her to play with them. "Hey lady, come and play with us please," The hanyou girl said. "Hey sister, you know mother said for us not to talk to strange people," The hanyou boy said. Lily didn't know but Michael was watching her for some reasons she feel familiar to him in some way but the feel disappear as if it was never there. When he was going to look at Lily again she was walk away and Katie and Joey was trying to talk her in to staying and play with them. Lily turn around knelt down to the little girl and look at her. "I am sorry but I can't little girl, I have orders to carry out so I am sorry," Lily said sadly. Lily stood up and when she look up she saw Inuyasha and Michael was watching her every move. Lily eyes got harder her eyes was now showing no emotion to Inuyasha or Michael. "What did you mean you have orders to carry out Lily?" Inuyasha said. "That is none of your business, hanyou," Lily said. "And why is a demon looking for you?" Inuyasha asked. "What did you said?" Lily said looking at Inuyasha but she hears something coming at her. She grad the two hanyou children and moved out of the way and she was right a sword was thrown straight at her. She stood and walked to the sword but Inuyasha stopped her. "Why is a demon after you? That to is none of your business, hanyou," Lily said. "Oh and here I through you would tell them," a voice said. "What do you want? I knew it was you, you follow me here, you bastard," Lily said to the voice. "How smart you are I did you follow you here and you have a job to do so I think you should get to it and see you around," the voice said while the sword disappeared. Lily walks away to find Kaede and to talk to her. "Lily who was that?" Inuyasha asked. Lily doesn't answer the question she only continue walking away from Inuyasha.  
  
At Kaede's hut...  
  
"Kaede are you here? I have to talk to you," Lily said. "I am here, child, what is it you did to talk about with me," Kaede said walk out of her hut. Lily gets the letter her teachers give her to give Kaede. She walks to Kaede and give her the letter. Kaede look at the letter and then look at Lily. "All right you two come in please," Kaede said to Inuyasha that was near a tree and Lily. They walked in the hut and Kaede turn around to talk to them. "What is going on, old hag?" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, You and I are going to train Lily on how to fight and protest," Kaede said. "What! Are you crazy? I am not going to train that person," Inuyasha yells at Kaede. "Well that's what I through I would hear you said," Lily said. Lily got up to walk out of the hut. "If you want to find me I will on a hill near the hot springs," Lily said before walking out of the hut and in to the woods. "Inuyasha I want you to think about it she will be strating the training with me tomorrow but until tomorrow I want you to think about what I told you yesterday too and then tell me your anwer tomorrow," Kaede said while walk to the door to leave Inuyasha to think about what she had said.  
  
Back at Inuyasha's house...  
  
Mary was playing with Katie and Joey but Katie couldn't stop thinking about what the woman had said to her. Kaede walks up to Mary and ask her to do a favor for her and the favor was to take some food to Lily up at the hill near the hot springs. Mary didn't what to go so she said she would ask her brother, Michael to go while she watched the children. "Hey brother can you come here for a second please?" Mary yelled to the hut. Michael walks outside to see Mary and Kaede and the children. "Oh hey Kaede, What is it Sister?" Michael asked. "Kaede what'd me to take some food to Lady Lily but I don't want to so can you take her some?" Mary asked her brother. "I guess but where is she?" Michael asked Kaede. "She said she was going to be up at the hill near the hot springs near the woods," Kaede said to Michael. "Ok I'll take some to her now but can you stay and watch them please Kaede," Michael asked. "Yes I will watch them, Michael," Kaede said. Michael went back to the house get some food from the house and then he leave to take it to Lily.  
  
At the hill...  
  
Michael was walk to the hill when he got near he hear voices one sounded like Lily but the another one was different it sounded like a males voices. He walks to a tree and saw Lily and another person fighting. The other person was a man in a black outfit similar to Lily's outfit. "I think you are growing safe, Lily for both the humans and hanyou," The man said. "Shut up, why do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" Lily yelled at the man. "It's my job besides it's fun to follow you around," The man said. "No it's not you job to follow me it's to leave me alone and when boss find out what you did you will be wishing you did leave me alone," Lily said at the man. Lily tried to walk by the man but the grab her and kissed her hard on her lips. Michael was so in shocked the he didn't know had dropped some food on the ground. The man hear the food drop on the ground and push Lily to the ground and run to attack Michael but before the attack hit Michael Lily had got in front of him. After the attack had hit Lily both her and Michael was thrown across the ground. "Why did you do that ,bitch?" The man said. Lily stood up slowly and turn around to face the man. "Leave now!" Lily yelled at the man with the man walked away and out of view. Lily pass out on the ground from the attack. "Lily? Wake up Lily please," Michael said. She didn't answer him so he pick her up and carried her back to Inuyasha's house. Kaede and Mary was outside and saw him carrying Lily in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha come out of his house with his mate beside him. Michael didn't care people was watch him and continue walking to the house. Inuyasha and Kagome move out of his way so he could get inside the house and to far behind him was Kaede. Michael lay her down on a bed that was made and Kaede walk near him. "Michael please go out so I made look at her wounds," Kaede said to him but he didn't move away or anything. Lily wake up and sat up she was sweating and bleeding from her wound on her back. "Lily you are a wake," Michael said. Lily look at Michael remembering what had happen she stood up holding her side. Lily walk to the door and walk out of it. "Where are you going Lily? you are bleeding almost all over your body," Inuyasha said. "I didn't care Inuyasha," Lily said while walking slowly away. Inuyasha grab her and turn around to face him but not before he slapped her on the face. "Do you not want friends or a person to care for you?" Inuyasha asked. "That is none of your business to know," Lily said. "If you won't answer him then answer me, why did you save me from the man you were talking to?" Michael asked Lily. "I save your life different reason," Lily said. Lily start to feel dizzy and lightheaded she had feel like this the first time before she had passed out. Lily started to back away from Inuyasha only to be stop by his half brother, Sesshoumaru before she said anything she had passed out again. "Sesshoumaru? There you are I had wonder where you had wonder off too," Rin said walk up to his side. She saw he was holding a woman with black hair and blood on her back. "What happen to her? She look like she was attack by a demon," Rin said. Sesshoumaru pick the woman up and carried her to Michael. "Here she need to be helped or she might not make it thought the night," Sesshoumaru said to Michael. "How do you know that Sesshoumaru? And why are you being nice?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "How very nice of you to tell them Lord Sesshoumaru but from your know Lily will live thought the prison in her body she has done it before," A voice said. It was the man again that had attack Michael. "You! What are you doing here?" Michael said. "A lot more then I can said," The man said. "Shut up Please you are getting me a headache, you bastard," Lily said while opening her eyes. "Well if it's not the bitch herself, awake again, are we?" The man said. "Shut up and Michael put me down now," Lily said but Michael didn't put her down he was hold on to her tighter to not let go of her. "Michael please put me down I am not going to leave Michael," Lily said. Michael put her feet on the ground for her to stood but he had his arm around her waist and she didn't think he would let her go ever if she beg him to. "Well he won't let you go it seems," The man said. She look at him worried she knew want he would to Michael to get to her. She grab his arm and pull it away from her and push him to the wall behided him. " I'm sorry," Lily said, walk to the man near the tree and walking away. "Hey Lord Sesshoumaru is for you and only you," The man said while throwing a letter to him.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Lily wake up and got her cloaks and walk to the hot springs to wash her wounds from the other day. When she got done she got dressed and walk to Inuyasha's house. Michael was sitting under a tree and looking very sad. Lily walk to him and sat beside him. "I'm sorry I leave Michael but I had no chances," Lily said to Michael. "It doesn't matter to me next time don't save me," Michael said to Lily while got up and walking to the house but Mary comes crying to her brother. "Sister Mary what is it?" Michael asked. "They are ... go.ne... brother..." Mary said. "Who has gone sister?" Michael asked. "Mommy, Pappy, and Sister Serenity," Mary said. "That is why he is here?" Lily said. Michael turns around and looks at Lily. "Why who is here Lily?" Michael said. "Why should I tell you don't care if you die so why would I give you what you want to know," Lily yelled as she stood and walk away but she was grab by someone and turn around. "Tell me Lily," Michael said. "No I won't tell you to get hurt by him I have to many times," Lily said pushing him back and going to Rin. Rin walk unsaddleing a horse when Lily walk up to her. "Rin can I borrow a horse for a few hours please?" Lily asked. "Sure but why?" Rin asked. "To help someone before I die," Lily said get on the horse and riding away. "What need she mean by that brother?" Mary asked. "I don't know Mary," Michael said. Lily was riding through the night she got the place she was going and walks in to the place. A woman was wearing a black shirt and pants and a cloak over her head and a sword around her waist. "Go away, I am not going to said anything to you," A voice of a young woman's come from the cell beside her. "What is your name girl?" The woman said. "None of your business," the voice said. "Guard, what is this girl's name?" The woman asked. "Serenity, I believe it is," The guard said. "Thank you and I have another question for you," The woman said. "Yes, Milady," The guard said. "Are you the only guard down here?" The woman asked the guard. "Yes, Milady I am," The guard said. "I see," The woman said before walking to the guard, and hitting him on the head. Lily got the key and unlocks the door. "Where are you parents?" The woman asked Sister Serenity. "They are asleep two cells down, why?" Serenity said. The woman walked down to the cell and saw them asleep on the floor. She unlocks the door and walks to the people asleep. They wake up and saw the person waking them up. "Serenity is that you?" Mike said. "Mommy, Pappy," Serenity said. Serenity ran to her parents and hugs them. "We have to go they will know so that the guard isn't a wake," The woman said. "How will they know?" Serenity asked. "You can ask me when we are safely out of here," The woman said. They ran down the hall to the door and out of the place and in to the woods but the woman was stopped. "Come on Rose and Serenity," Mike said. "but what about...." Rose was cut off because of the look in his eyes he was different the same way he look when he had find out about Serenity and that they could find her any where. They find a old man with a hay wagon he said that the woman that save them had pay him and made a him promise to take them to their village. They got back the next day Mary and Michael was so happy. Lily was in a tree watch them hug and smile for some reason she was happy to see them happy too. Lily close her eyes to never open them again to this world. Michael saw Lily sitting in the tree and he got a strange like something was wrong and wasn't going to get better. "Lily? Lily you a wake up there! Lily!" Michael yelled at Lily. Lily didn't move or answer back or anything. "Michael, What is it?" Rose asked. Mike walk to the tree and jump to where Lily is she don't move at all. "Mike, what are you doing?" Rose yelled at him. "She not breathing Rose get Kaede I think something wrong with her," Mike said get Lily his arms and jump down to the ground. "You will not wake her up she is die and you can do nothing to stop it and it all thanks to you son, Michael," The man against the tree said. "What! How in the hell is it my fault?" Michael asked. "Well you can ask her and yourself," The man said walking away. Lily moans in pain and stood up in front of Mike and Michael. "Hey bastard you said that to him again I will kill you for said a word about it," Lily said to his back. "Lily you a life father said you wasn't breathing," Michael said in shock. Lily sat on the ground under the tree. "I wasn't but I saw something of my past the time while I wasn't breathing something that I am happy to know again," Lily said before fall asleep. Mike walks to her and picks her up and carried her to the Inuyasha's house.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Lily wakes up the next morning she feels something holding her hand. She saw it was Michael's hand hold her hand. She feels someone watching her she saw it was Mike, Michael's father. She got her shirt and put it on and got out of bed and walk outside. "He was in there all night with you I think his feels are tell him slowly," Mike said to Lily. "Well you know so he will find out soon I know," Lily said. "Hey who was that guy that was here," Mike asked. "I can tell you because if I did you and Michael would get hurt by him you most not go near him he will hurt you two and I could taken it if he did," Lily said sadly. "Please don't worry we will be ok," Mike said. Mike hugs Lily and she hugs him back too. Lily stay at Mike's house for three day to heal to wounds she had and to eat some food and health again to train with Inuyasha and Kaede but without anyone know Mike said he to wanted her to train him to fight.  
  
In the shadows...  
  
" I going to kill that, boy, and his father too," the voice said. The man got up and start to plan what he was going to do out in he mind.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
It was night and Mike and Michael was at home the women were home from shopping earlier that day yet. Michael had gone to take a bath and he was not back too. He hears something outside he through it was Michael or the women but he was wrong. 1 hour later... Lily feel something very wrong with something then she remember where the feeling was coming from now. Lily dropped her things and ran to the house Mike and Michael weren't in the house. She feel Mike afraid of something she follow her feel of it and it take her to the hot springs. When she got to there two bodies was near the hot spring. It was Mike and Michael bleeding on the ground. Rose was in shock behind her she had follow her there. "Rose and Sister Serenity get Mike I will get Michael and carry him back to the house," Lily said. They got him and carried him back to the house where Kaede and Mary were waiting for them. Lily got Michael and carried him back too.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Lily was inside watching Rose and Kaede try to help Mike and Michael. Mike wake up and saw Lily watching Rose bandaging Michael. Kaede saw him awake and walk to Rose. "Rose, Mike is awake," Kaede said. Rose looks at Mike and smile at him because he is awake. Mike sits up and smiles at Rose. "Lily can I talk to you please," Mike said standing up and walking to the door. "Yes, I guess," Lily said and walked outside with him.  
  
Outside with the Mike and Lily...  
  
"Lily you know who did this to Michael and me," Mike said. "Yes, I think I do, why?" Lily said. "It was him, he told me that Michael was poisoned and he won't wake up again," Mike said. "Thank you for telling me, Mike," Lily said walking back to the house.  
  
Inside the house...  
  
Lily and Mike come back to the house and Rose was crying because Michael wasn't waking up and he had a fever bad and he was pale. "Mike take Rose and Sister Serenity and Kaede outside now please," Lily said to Mike. "Ok come on and I will tell you want happen to me and Michael," Mike said. "No I am not moving until my son wakes up," Rose said. Lily walked to Rose and pick her and carry her to Mike and he walk outside and closed the door. Lily walked over to Michael and put her hand on his head to see how bad his fever was to her and it was bad. She under bandage his chest and got a dragger and hold it to her hand and cut her hand and put her hand on his wounds her blood mixed with his and at the same time healing him. She put her other hand on his head and felt his fever going down slowly and he was start to breath normal again. She kissed him lips to call to her blood to move though his body to heal him completely. She break the kiss and stood up and cover him back up and walk to the door and walk outside again. She walk by Mike and the others and walk to the hot springs to repay someone back for want he had did to the only two people she had left in this world. The man was waiting for her at the hot springs like she had plan. "Why did you do that!" Lily yelled at the man. "I did it because I had to you know that as better as anyone does," The man said. "I don't care but you hurt my friends and that is not a reason you had to go and tried to kill him," Lily yelled at him before attacking him. "Fine, you want to kill me go a head," The man said moving out of the way. "I will," Lily said. They fought for the whole day and night but Lily get him in the heart and he die in her arms. She put his body on the ground after pull her sword out of his heart. She stood up and screams with tear in her eyes both of sadness and pain.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Lily walked slowly to Mike's house and out of the woods. Michael was out sitting on the pouch of the house Mike was looking at his wound that was healing greatly now. Lily walks out of the woods and Michael saw her and point to her Mike turn around and was shock at what he saw. Both Mike and Michael were in shock because was cut all over her body and still standing but she pass out a few minutes after looking at them. She falls to her knee and then the ground. Mike ran to her and turn her over to she was bleeding badly he picked her up and taken her in the house. Kaede bandage Lily up and walk outside to talk to Mike, Rose, and Michael. "Mike, you are right it is a surprise she made it here with pass out more time but I am afraid I have bad news she will not answer anyone who said anything to her something happen to her and it was he good I am afraid," Kaede said. "She also can't feel the pain from her wounds too, it is like her mind is not alive now," Kaede said. Lily walk outside where Kaede and the others were she walk to a tree and sit under it. Mike walk to Lily and saw her eyes was blank and she was cold as ices. "Lily please listen to me you don't have to carry the pain alone please tell me what's wrong?" Mike said to Lily. With what he said to Lily she started to cry she moved her hand to cover her face. "Why? Why do I feel so much pain?" Lily said. "Lily what happened?" Mike asked. Lily didn't answer the question she only hug Mike and crying in his chest. Everyone was shock to see Lily and Mike talking. "Lily calm down please it will be ok," Mike said. "What is so upsetting to her?" Inuyasha's voice asks. Lily stopped crying and pulls away from Mike. Mike look at her eyes again and saw they were blank again. Mike stood up and turns to Inuyasha. "If I knew that I would tell you but I don't so but out Inuyasha," Mike yelled at Inuyasha. "Well it not hard to smell," Inuyasha said. Lily stood up and attacks Inuyasha for no reason at all. "Hey bitch what are you doing trying to kill me," Inuyasha asked Lily while move out of the way. Mike figure out what is wrong with Lily and ran in front of Inuyasha and tries to stop Lily. "Lily stop you don't have to fight the pain and Inuyasha not the person your fighting your fight is over Lily so calm down," Mike yelled at Lily. Lily stops in front of Mike and looked down at the ground. "Your wrong I still have a fight to continue that is with myself Mike I might have save you're and your son's live but I don't have one because it was taken away from me a long time ago," Lily said walking away from him. "You most not blame yourself, Lily you only wanted to protest us," Mike said. "Yes but it toke all more then you think it did on my part," Lily said walking out of view. A week passes and stills no sign of Lily anyway. One day Shippou was walking to Mike's house hoping to find Lily there. "Shippou what's wrong?" A young girl's voice asked. He looked up to see Mary in front of the house. "Hey Mary, have you seen Lily at all this week?" Shippou said. "No nobody has seen her this week and Michael hasn't leave the house for some reason he has been sad and lonely since she leave it is like part of him leave with her," Mary said to Shippou. "I see so it was true what she said," Shippou said. "What who said?" Mary asked. "Lily was taken against her will and that is why she isn't here," Shippou said sadly. "When and how long have you known this Shippou?" Mary said to Shippou. "Only today and last night she come to me in my mind yesterday night I through it was only my mind at first but when you told me I knew it was true because she said Michael was feel sad and lonely and that she didn't want that so she told me where she was?" Shippou said. "So where is she? And how would she know that I was sad and lonely?" Michael said sadly to Shippou. They turn to look at Michael standing behind Mary. "I don't know how she knew that but she said your father would know how to find her," Shippou said. They walk to go ask Michael's father and to go and find Lily but Michael stop because he felt pain in his chest from something but as fast it come it disappear. Mary walk to Michael side to see if he was ok. "Are you ok brother?" Mary asked. "Yes, I am fine Mary," Michael said. "I believe you come to ask me something," Mike said while walking to them. "How did you know that?" Mary asked. "I had a feel you was coming to talk to me," Mike said. "Yes, Shippou said you know how to find Lily," Michael said. "Yes I do but you will not be going Michael," Mike said. "Why not?" Michael asked. "You can't go because you will be in a lot more pain when you get there and it is not easy to walk for you now with the pain," Mike said. "I don't care I want to go and you can stop me," Michael said to his father. "Fine I can't change your mind but you will understand when you get there and I am go will you too and Shippou you will be come too and Mary you are going to stay here," Mike said. Michael and Shippou followed Mike to the back of the house. There were two horses behind the house and Mike and Michael walk to one of the horse and got on the horse. "Shippou you can follow us ok," Mike said. "Ok," Shippou said. They ride the horses out of the village and into the woods they ride for the day and finally got to the place. Shippou show up a few minutes after they did. "So what are we going to do?" Shippou asked Mike. "We wait a few more minutes," Mike said. "Why wait?" Michael asked before feeling the pain again but it did disappear this time. "What is this pain coming from?" Michael asked. Then they hear some voices coming out of the place. Shippou and Mike turn around to see what it was and it was the guards with a person with a cloak over the person face. Mike got up and walks out to the guards and hit them on the face and they hit the ground. Mike picks the person up and carries the person to the horse and got on and got the other one too. "Shippou get Michael and follow me," Mike said riding away. Shippou got Michael and run to follow Mike. They went to back to the village and to their house. Mike had not said anything to Rose or Mary so they were worry and Kaede was look at the person Mike had carried back to the village. Mike asked Kaede not to tell Michael and the others but one day the person wake up and walk to the door and opened the door to see all the family together. The person the cloak on and walk out of the door with out them knowing it but Mike felt someone go by them and turn to see that it was the person that had carried home. The person knew he saw her and ran to the woods but she didn't get to the woods because Mike grad her and turn her around and hugs her. "Let me go! I have no home so let me go please," She said before crying. Michael saw this and walks to Mike and the person. "Who is that father?" Michael asked. The person stopped crying and turns to Michael. "You didn't tell him I was here," The person said. "No one knows you are here," Mike said to the person. "I see," The person said. The person walked to Michael and put her hand on his face. "I am sorry for the pain you have felt but I am happy you are alive," The person said. The person walks away and starts to walk to the woods. "Thank you Mike and Michael for saving my life," The person said. Michael ran to the person and grad her and pushes her to a tree. "Who are you?" Michael said. "Who do you think Michael? I am Lily," The person said. Michael move the cloak to see her face and it was she but she had bruises on the side of her face. He was shock to see both her and the bruises on her face. "Happy now," Lily said. Michael slowly let go of her and back away from her. "What happen to you?" Michael asked in shock. "Don't worry about it and where is Shippou I wish to talk to him," Lily said pull her cloak back over her head. Shippou jump down in front of her from the tree she was under. "Hey Lily it's nice to see you alive," Shippou said. "Thanks can you come with me I wish to ask you something," Lily asked. "Sure, ok," Shippou said. "Wait I want to know something why is it I felt pain in my chest when we find you?" Michael asked Lily. Lily looked at Michael and walk to him a little. "I see so it didn't work," Lily said. "What didn't work?" Michael asked. "Don't worry you won't feel it again," Lily said walk to the woods and walking out of view. Shippou followed her into the woods too. Two days passed Lily and Shippou didn't return to Mike's house so Michael went looking for them in the woods. He find them fighting but Michael only saw Lily she was wearing a small shirt and there was cuts and bruises on her arms and hands and some on her chest and back that he could see. Lily was train with Shippou and stopped because she was getting tired and dizzy again. She felt someone watch her every move so she look around to see it was Michael watching her he was in shock because of the cuts and bruise she knew that because Mike had told nobody of her wounds on her body. "Shippou please leave us we will finish tomorrow," Lily said still look at Michael. "Ok, take care Lily," Shippou said while walk out of view. "So what are you doing here?" Lily said. "I was look for you and Shippou and I want to know how you save my life the second time?" Michael asked Lily. "Do you really want to know?" Lily asked Michael. "Yes, I would like to know," Michael said. "Ok, I save your live by heal you with my bleed because you were poisoned and so you would have die if I did but by doing that you can feel the pain and sadness and loneliness I felt but you wasn't sympathetic to feel want you did but I didn't have the strong to stop the pain coming to you so you felt it when I felt pain," Lily said. "I don't get it the pain I felt would of kill me that I felt," Michael said. "That is because I felt pain that was going to kill me the pain was from them beat and hurting me that is want you felt," Lily said. Michael was shocked and sad at the sometime at the moment for some reason tears was fall down his cheek he had cried for year since Serenity his best friend had disappeared. "Michael your father wanted me to tell you something that only he and I know it is about a friend of yours from ten years ago she had disappeared from here and was never because she was not in this village or near here," Lily said. "Yes, she was my best friend and only friend I had," Michael, said. "Well, she is still alive in this world," Lily said. "She is, I hope she has a good life," Michael said sadly. Something was coming near them and it was coming up behided Michael and she felt it was not good and she right because it was a person that was there to kill her and Michael. The person jumps over Michael and attack Lily and hit her in the face and she fall to the ground. "You bitch I should have kill a long time ago and cause of you my brother is die, I might not know how you a human kill a full blood demon but I will find out today get up and fight me now," The person said. "Your brother deserved it because of what he did to me and my friends," Lily said looking at the ground. "I don't care what he did to you and your friends all I need to know is that he is die because of you," The person said. Lily stood up and slapped the person on the face. "I wouldn't fight you, girl because I have no reason to and your brother had a letter for you if I would kill him he ask me to give it to you if I kill him at all he written it a long time ago," Lily said walking to her bag and got a letter out of it and walk to her and hand it to her. The person looks at it and it was her brother's writing on it she open it and read the letter, it said: Dear My Sister, If I am die it isn't Lily fault so don't fight her and beside you wouldn't win if you did my sister my dead is poof of that my sister. I am sorry my sister for my die but it was caused by something that happen to me and Lily a long time ago so it is my chance and now to choose to die and I might never see you smile my sister but please don't feel sad my sister I care for you no matter if I am die please don't hurt her she was my friend before what happen change that so don't kill her or her friend please sister I care for you to much for you to die too. There is more to her then you think my sister. Always your brother The person pull down her cloak and you could see her face. She looked at Lily and the person saw the sadness in her eyes but it was almost hided in her eyes. "I see, what happen to brother Lily? And who are you?" The person said. "Who I am the least of your wrongs but your brother was change by the same boss I was working for but he stop listen to the boss so he was order to leave and never return to the place but he did return and more thing was worry with what the change so your brother was gone and I only completed a promise I made with him," Lily said. "And what was the promise you made to him," The person said. "Hey what are your name and your brother's name? And then I tell you what the promise was," Lily said. "My name is Roselyn and my brother was Tom before he went to work for that guy, why?" Roselyn asked. "Your brother was a nice person before they changed him I was his friend for a few years before that day he told me the day before and I asked him not to go thought with it but he did, before they start that day he asked me to kill him if he was to hurt you or me and he made me promise too so I came that promise to him," Lily said. "I see, but he didn't hurt me so why did you kill him?" Roselyn asked. "I kill him for my only reason and I did what he asked so you can say I didn't," Lily said. At that moment she said that she feel someone's pressure that she hated with her life. She turns around and looked up and saw him the man she worked for but not anymore. "You, what do you want?" Lily said to the man. The man was wearing a cloak over his face. Michael looked up at the man and he looked like the man that Serenity made agreement with. "Who are you!" Michael yelled to the man. The man looked at Michael. "So you are here too, how nice I can kill two people in one day," The man said. Lily got in front of Michael. "Your fight is with me not him so you leave him out of it," Lily said to the man. "Fine I will fight you only for now but you can't fight me like that if you want to win you will have to us your powers in front of him because he isn't leaving," The man said. Lily looked at the man with hate in her eyes. "I can see you hate me still for everything I have done to you and your friend it was sad that you kill him too he was very good used to me, hmm... oh well he is die so want do you plan on doing, my daring," The man said. Lily knew Mike was here as well as Michael and Roselyn. "Mike come out here and get them out of the area NOW!" Lily said. Michael looks behind him and saw his father there but he didn't understand how Lily knew that him was here. "Fine, come Michael and Roselyn we most leave them alone," Michael said to his son and the girl. "No, I am not leaving I want to know the bastard is and what happen to Serenity," Michael said. The man in the cloak jump from the tree he was in and landed a few feet away from Lily. "The whole you were here you still didn't break the promise you made to me and here I through you would tell him who you are?" The man said while walking to her. The man put his hand on her cheek. "His life means mine to me and you think I would let you take that away from him like you did me and Tom I would think not," Lily said while looking at him. The man slapped her but she did nothing after he did but smile. "What are you smiling about? You have nothing to smile about girl," The man said. "I think I do and for slapping me you will be nothing," Lily said while her face was covered by her hair it had started to come out of the riddon in her hair but she did care. She kicks the man in the stomach and he went in the tree he had jump from earlier. "I told you get them out of here go now!" Lily said. Mike did as asked and got Michael and Roselyn's hand and ran but demons get in front of them. "They will be going nowhere," The man said. "That is what you think," Lily said. Lily was glowing while walking to the man. "Mike go, you can go, trust me," Lily said. "Are you crazy? They will kill us," Michael said. "Ok we will go, take Lily come back alive," Mike said. Michael turns to his father. "Father! We can't walk by the demon in front of us, as if they are not there, they will kill us," Michael said to his father. "Yes, we can," Mike said while put something out of his shirt, it was a necklace it had a pedant it was glowing like Lily was and it blow the demon away and up. "Come on," Mike said getting Roselyn and Michael's hand. They got to the house and Rose was sitting outside sad. "Rose, what is wrong?" Mike asked. Rose got up and ran to Mike and hugged him. "She is alive, Mike, Serenity is alive somewhere I find a letter in my room it was to me and Kaede. Mike hugged Rose but than she saw the pedant he was wearing. "Mike, where did you get the pedant from?" Rose asked. Mike was about to say something but Mike felt pain in his chest for some reason. Then he hear something coming the way that had come and he knew it was Lily somehow he push Michael out of the way and Lily's body hit him. The man that was fighting Lily was in front from them. Lily got up and starts to glow but it stopped when she saw Michael on the ground he was looking at her. "What wrong? You still have not change, why is that Lily?" The man said. "Why don't you SHUT UP?" Lily said. The necklace that Mike had on start to glow and a light come from it and hit Lily in the back and she start to glow as well. Lily stopped glow and walk to the man in front of her.  
  
"You will pay for want you did to me and my mother," Lily said. "What did you say girl and who was your mother?" The man said. Lily smiles and put a hand on his chest and he was blow backward by her powers and thrown against a tree. "You kill my mother in order to get me and you didn't because I was not with her when you kill her and you didn't know who I was only that I would have the powers to kill and you that's why you want me for yourself but you couldn't find me in this world," Lily said with hate in her voice. "Lily calm down," Mike said. "NO! Still out of this!" Lily said. "Your mother deserve to be kill she was not human as you are not," the man said. The man stood up and attacks her fast but she didn't move she stood where she was; he had hit her arm that was in front of her face. Her arm was blooding, she push the sword he had out of the way and punch his face and kick him in the stomach while holding his sword in her hand it was blooding now he let go of the sword and then Lily throw the sword to the ground and walk to him. "You know it would be right to kill you to me but it would wrong to kill you in front them but you will not get away with kill my mother so I would remember that," Lily said. When she was about to walk away the man stabbed her in the stomach with a poison knife. Lily punches the man and back away and her hand glow and the man's sword come to her hand and then she stabbed him in the heart. "You will die like my mother did, you break her heart now I will yours," Lily said with she pull out the sword and he fall to the ground and dead. She let the sword fall to the ground and she fall backward to the ground but she didn't because Mike get to her before she did. "Lily, I told you to come back alive," Mike said. "I am sorry but I don't think I will can you tell Michael what I want to tell him please and thank you Mike you have been a good person to me thank you," Lily said before closing her and fall unconscious. "What is she talking about father?" Michael asked Mike. "It's a long story but at the moment we have to help Lily," Mike said. "I will help her," A voice said. Lily wakes up and sat up at the voice. She stood up and saw a man in a cloak but then the pedant around Mike neck come off and flowed to the man. "How are you here?" Lily said. The man smiled and walks to Lily. "It nice to see you again too Lily but to answer you question your mother send me here because she knew I wanted to talk to you," The man said. The man put the necklace on Lily and than kiss her on the lips. Few minutes after he broke the kiss and than the necklace start to glow and Lily's body also glow too. When it stopped Lily's hair was down and her wounds were heal. "How did you do that?" Lily asked the man The man pull down his hood and it was Tom, Roselyn's brother. "Brother? How are you here?" Roselyn asked Tom. "It is a long story but I have to go I have done what I was send to do," Tom said and than walk back to Lily and whisper something in her and then kiss her cheek and then disappear to not return again. "Goodbye to you too," Lily said while she start to walk to the woods again. Before she got to the wood Michael got in front of her and look at her. "You have to explain what going on and who are you?" Michael said. She looked away of Michael because she did want to talk or look at him after what she had done in front of him. "I have nothing to explain to you and who I am is nothing to be tell to you," Lily said. "Lily stop this, you can't do this again," Mike said. "No one knows how I feel the only one did is die and the people who know me.... Well let's said they will not me again, take care Mike," Lily said. Mike got mad at Lily and ran to her before she got by Michael and grabs her arms. "Lily you are not going anywhere I want you to talk to me and Michael before you go anywhere," Mike said. She looked at Mike and he saw she was upset and sad and afraid at the same time. She pushes him away and got the necklace that was around her off and put in Mike's hand. "I am sorry but I won't still here and I am sorry for everything that happen to you and Michael and I think I will not tell them Mike I don't care if you do but I won't sorry," Lily said. She turns around and jumps in the tree behind and ran into the woods. "Why did you do all of this to us only to leave again?" Mike said while look at the necklace. Mike turns around to walk back to the house but was stop by his son. "What going on and what did you mean by what you said?" Michael said. Mike walked by his son and walked in to his house to think about what happened today.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lily was run to Sesshoumaru's Palace to talk to him. She had to because of what her mother told her. He was to only one to understand without asking why.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Mike was inside thinking about what and why Lily was afraid. Rose come in and sat next to him. "Mike will you please talk to me and Michael we are worry about you," Rose said. "Please don't worry I am fine," Mike said while turning to Rose and pull her to him and kiss her.  
  
At Sesshoumaru's Palace...  
  
Lily walked in to the Palace and followed her senses to Sesshoumaru. He was in a meeting with his half brother and other people. She waited outside the door of the room they were in for a while. Rin saw the woman near the door and walk to talk to her. "Hello you are that girl I saw at Inuyasha's house," Rin said. "Yes I am and you are Sesshoumaru's mate," Lily said. "Yes, How did you know that?" Rin asked. "Lucky guess, hey can you help me I was waiting to talk to Sesshoumaru but I think you can help me too will you?" Lily said. "I can help you and what your name?" Rin asked. "Oh I am you can call me Hitomi," Lily said. She told Rin that was her name so she could change it again.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Mike broke the kiss and looked at Rose in her you could see sadness and happiness at the same a long different from Lily's eyes. "Mike, what wrong?" Rose asked. "You know, she alive, Rose but you don't know who she is do you?" Mike said. "You mean Serenity no we asked Inuyasha to ask Sesshoumaru to look for her," Rose said. "I see, I hope he finds her," Mike said. 2 years later... Lily was living at Sesshoumaru's Palace no one know of her still there but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Lily was asleep in her room but she wake up sweating she had been having nightmares for two years now she hasn't got much sleep because of them. Today Michael, Mike, Mary and Rose, Sister Serenity was coming to the palace and Sesshoumaru want her to serve them at lunchtime. It was near dawn, she had only go to bed a few hours go.  
  
She got out of bed and walks to the balcony and look out to the sky it was a little sunrise over the mountain the sun would rise soon. She walks to her closet to get the dress Sesshoumaru give her to wear today. She got dressed and walks out of her room to the breakfast room to get something to eat before everyone wake up. She walk in the breakfast room and someone was in there. It was Mike he looked sad. "Sir, is something wrong?" Lily asked. Mike looked up to see a girl about 17 years old with long golden hair and dark blue-brown eyes and wearing a blue dress. "No, nothing wrong, who are you?" Mike said to the girl. "My name is Hitomi, I work around here for Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha," Lily said. "I see but why are you up this early in the morning?" Mike asked. "I couldn't sleep so I got up early, why are you here early I though you and your family was coming later today," Lily said. "We come last night, Sesshoumaru send a wagon to get us yesterday," Mike said. "Oh ok, would you like something to eat?" Lily said. "I was looking for you father," Michael said while walking by Lily to his father. "Michael that was not nice you walk by the nice lady without a word to her," Mike said. "So what mother was worry about you?" Michael said. "Excuse me you may I will go and see if the Lady and Lord is up," Lily said. She walks out and walk down the hall until she felt lightheaded and stopped so she wouldn't fall down. "Are you ok?" Rin asked. "Yes I am," Lily said. "Ok come on we will go and get some breakfast," Rin said. "Ok where Sesshoumaru?" Lily said. Before Rin could answer there was a noise coming from the breakfast room. Lily ran to the breakfast room to see what was going on. There was a cat demon in the room it was in front of Michael it was about to attach. "Stop get away from him," Lily said. The cat demon turn around and walk to Lily. "She not go to hurt I think that is the last thing she will do," A man said. The man walks up next to the cat demon. "Who are you and why should I trust you?" Lily said. "You are stubborn but I guess you to be that way I will tell who I am but not here follow me and I will answer your questions," The man said. "She will not be going anywhere," Sesshoumaru said. "Who are you?" The man asked. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything Lily got in front of the man. "Fine, I will go with you," Lily said. "Good, I will be back, you know where to meet me?" The man said. "Yes I do," Lily said. The man got on the cat demon and leaves the palace. "Sesshoumaru, I wish to talk to you alone," Lily said. Lily walked out of the room with Sesshoumaru behind her. They walked to her room to talk. "Sesshoumaru, why did you lie to me last night?" Lily said. "I lie because you wouldn't getting much sleep the two years you have been here and beside you wouldn't go see them," Sesshoumaru said. "I see, so you though lying to me, was good for me," Lily said. "Besides you wouldn't going to talk to them so I had to find a way to get you to talk to Mike and Michael," Sesshoumaru said. "I will not talk to them after what I did, I refuse to talk to them ever again, I told you that before!" Lily said. "Why? What are you afraid of?" Sesshoumaru said. "That is none of your business!" Lily said. Lily walks to her balcony and stood up on the edge. "I don't know if I will be back so goodbye if I don't return," Lily said. Lily jumps off the balcony and ran out of the palace. Sesshoumaru walk out of Lily's room and back to the breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lily ran to the cave she hadn't been at for a long time. When she got there the man was waiting for her. "Who are you and how do you know my real name?" Lily said. The man pull his hood off of his heard and looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
Back at Sesshoumaru's Palace...  
  
Rose, Mary, Sister Serenity was in the breakfast room now and Inuyasha and Kagome was too. "What happen here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know really what happen," Sesshoumaru said. "I do, that bitch of a girl did something," Michael said. Before Sesshoumaru could say something a cat demon jump inside from the balcony at the side of the room and growl at Michael. "Down Kikyo, it's ok," A girl's voice said. A girl walk out from the balcony also and the cat demon turn around and walk to the girl. "Who are you? And why did your cat demon growl at me?" Michael said. The girl smiles at Michael. "Do you wish to know my real name, Michael?" The girl said while walking to Michael. Mike try to move but he couldn't because he was wound the blow that hit him. "I wouldn't move Mike you would hurt yourself more," The girl said. The girl stopped in front of Michael. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mike said. "You should know who I am Mike or did you forget me?" the girl said Mike look at the girl in shock. "Mike, what wrong?" Rose asked. The girl walk to Mike and the necklace start to glow and Mike start to glow also after a few minutes it stopped and the girl was in front of Mike when he open his eye. "Why did you leave?" Mike asked the girl. "I told you that I couldn't still Mike and I was right I couldn't still there with your family I had cause a lot to your family but that is why I am here I want to tell them and it's good to see you again," The girl said. The girl pull her hood down and looked at Mike her hair was brown black and her eyes was blue. Mike walked to her and hugged her. "I am so happy you are here," Mike said. "I know Mike but I can't still long," the girl said.  
  
"Father, who is she?" Sister Serenity asked. The girl pull away from Mike and looked at the girl that had asked that the question. "I am sorry, my name you can call me is Serenity SilverStars," the girl said. "Serenity...?" Michael said. She turned to Michael and walked to him. "Hello Michael," Serenity said. "Where did you go after you made the agreement with that man?" Michael said. "Michael..." Serenity said. She put her hand on his cheek. "I leave with him to never return at the time but..." Serenity said. "Sister, we need to go," a voice said. "Ok, brother," Serenity said. Before Michael could say or to see who had said that Serenity kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will be back, Michael," Serenity said. "Kikyo, you stay here ok," Serenity said to the cat demon. She turns and runs to the balcony and stands next to the man at the balcony. "See you later, and be nice to Mike, Michael and Mike my necklace with protect you until I get back and to let you know, a battle is where we need to go, be back soon," Serenity said before jumping off the balcony with her brother.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Hello Serenity," the man said. The man had black hair and blue eyes. "Brother? But how are you here you was taken away from mother," Serenity said. "Yes, I was but I escape before you was taken by him and it good to see you alive but I see you was not as lucky as me," The man said. "No I wasn't lucky," Serenity said. "You need to tell them you are alive they need to know before we go into battle tonight," The man said. "Ok, brother," Serenity said turning to go to Sesshoumaru's Palace.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
Serenity and his brother went to fight the battle.  
  
Inside Sesshoumaru's Palace...  
  
"What did she mean by that father?" Michael said. "I knew she was here and alive for awhile now," Mike said. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell us, father?" Michael said. "Because she was going to tell you before she left two years ago," Mike said. "What are you saying about the only person that left two years ago was Lily," Michael said. "Serenity was Lily before she remember want happened when she was five years ago it seems protecting us is what she want to do but what ever happen to her the years she was gone is got a effect on her," Mike said. "What happened to her?" Michael said. "I don't know she refuse to tell me or anyone when I asked her about it all she does is stare at something she wouldn't talk to me no matter how many time I asked her," Mike asked. "That's my sister for you," A voice said. "Who are you?" Michael said. "I am Serenity's brother, my name is Yasha," Yasha said. "I don't know she had a brother," Michael said. "Yes, I know nobody knew about me didn't now also Serenity only our mother knew about me," Yasha said. "So why are you here? I though you were with her," Michael said. "I was but she want me to come back here because she want to fight the battle on her own and that she would call me if she need my help," Yasha said. "How would she do that?" Sister Serenity said. "Her own only way she can her powers," Yasha said.  
  
Midnight...  
  
Serenity was at Sesshoumaru's palaces doors. She walked in the door and walked to her room where she knew her brother was. She passed before she says anything to him or Michael that was in there to too. "Serenity? Serenity!" Michael said. "Pick her up and put her on the bed Michael," Yasha said. "Ok," Michael said while picking her up and put her on the bed. Yasha put his hand on her forehead and they both glow at the same time. The glowing stopped a few minutes later. Serenity wake up and look at her brother. "Brother," Serenity said. "Hi Sister you feeling better," Yasha said. "Yes I am, Thank you," Serenity said. Serenity sat up in her bed and saw Michael behind her brother. "Brother, why is he in my room?" Serenity said. "We were talk in here before you come in," Michael said. Serenity felt pain in her chest. "Sister, what's wrong?" Yasha said. "I...am...fine," Serenity said. Serenity felt the pain because of the poison in her body and she felt feeling from her blood in Michael. She was fighting the pain and got off the bed and walk to the door. "I am fine, brother, Michael come with me we need to go and talk to your family and beside I know you want to asked me some questions so follow me," Serenity said. She walks out of the door and they followed her to the dinner room. She opened the door and saw all of them and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and their mates. Rose stood up and ran and hugged her. "Serenity, I am so happy you are ok," Rose said. She starts to cry while hugging Serenity. "I am fine Rose please don't cry," Serenity said. "I am sorry I am only happy you are alive," Rose said. "It's ok, lets sit down ok," Serenity said. Kikyo walk over to Serenity and rubbed up against her leg she was in her small normal size again not in her big size. Serenity picks her up and petted her on the head she started to purr in her arms. Serenity walk to a chair and pull in out and sat in it. "Michael, brother are you two going to sat down or not?" Serenity said. They walk to a chair and pull it out and sat down. Yasha sat next to her and Michael across the table. "What do you want to know?" Serenity said. "What happen to you when you were with that man you make the agreement?" Michael said. Serenity said nothing she only smiles while petting Kikyo. "A long happen to me there I guess you wanted to know that," Serenity said. "When I left you at the hill, I went back to where he was and when I got there he knock me out. when I wake up I want in a room in a palace is was cold and lonely but he walk in to the room. When he a guard told him I was a wake. He told me if I refuse anything or tried to escape he would send someone to kill Michael and his family so I did as I was told to do for the last years but not all of the order he told me I refuse two time to him but instead of you getting hurt or kill I took a punishment because I still refused to let them hurt you or anyone," Serenity said. "What was your punishment?" Michael asked. "That I wish not to tell you," Serenity said. "Why?" Michael said. "Because I don't want to," Serenity said. "Ok fine, who was the man that tried to kill me?" Michael said. Serenity pick up Kikyo and put her on the floor. She got up and walks to the balcony. "He was a person that was put in the same room I was when I was 7 years old. When I was 10 years old. He told me that the boss was go to use him to do something. He said that they were going to put him to asleep and change his blood to someone else to see want happen to him. Before he was put to sleep he asked me to promise if he did anything to me or his sister to kill him with my own hand so he would be at peace again," Serenity said. "Is that what happen?" a voice said it come from the doorway. Serenity turns around to see Roselyn. "Roselyn? Why are you here?" Serenity asked. "I asked a question please answer it," Roselyn said. Kikyo growl at Roselyn but Serenity pick her up. "Yes, some of it, why?" Serenity said. "What parts are you not tell?" Roselyn said. "Stop that she doesn't have to tell you," Yasha said to Roselyn. "No, it's ok, brother, I think she should know, why I kill her brother," Serenity said. Serenity put Kikyo down and walks to Roselyn and whisper something her ear. Roselyn back away slowly from Serenity. Roselyn was pale as if hear something she did want to hear. "Your lying, you have to be, that can BE TRUE!" Roselyn said. "I am sorry but I am not lying to you," Serenity said. "Why? Why did you stop him?" Roselyn said. "Because I couldn't do that to him at the time," Serenity said. "What are you two talk about?" Mike asked. "Nothing that you should worry about, Mike," Serenity said. "We will finish talk later ok and beside I have to think about what you told me," Roselyn said. Roselyn walk out of the room and out of the palace. "Are you should have done that, Serenity?" Yasha asked. "Yes, beside she would have stopped asking until I did so I had to talk her," Serenity said. "Are you ok?" Yasha asked. "Yes I am fine," Serenity said. "I don't believe you, so what's wrong?" Yasha said. "Please brother, I am fine," Serenity said. "Whatever sister but you take care of yourself ok," Yasha said. "Ok," Serenity said. Serenity felt the pain again in her chest she couldn't fight it. It was getting hard for her to breath and her head was hurting. Before she said anything she pass out. Yasha walk to his sister and put his hand on her forehead. "Is she ok?" Michael asked. "I don't think so she burning up and she breathing hard too," Yasha said. "Why she burning up and breathing hard?" Michael said. "Will you and Mike please come with me?" Yasha said while picking his sister up. "Ok," Michael and Mike said at the same time. They followed him to Serenity's room and Yasha walked in and put Serenity on the bed. "I think she was poison during the battle," Yasha said. "Why did she tell us that?" Michael said. "Because she did want you to worry about it," Yasha said. "It look like it might be the same poison that Michael had been poison with because he was the same way," Mike said. "Well, if I am right it goes right to the heart and lungs to kill the person but it seem she was fighting it to live but I am not really sure if she will be ok," Yasha said. "She won't be ok she will die not because of only that but because of everything that happen to her the poison will bring her past to her body and it will kill her than when she the wreaks the reason Michael survive is because of her," Roselyn said at the doorway. "What! How do you know that?" Michael said. "Because I do and my brother told about the poison before he left home when I was little," Roselyn said. "Rose...lyn come...here," Serenity said. Roselyn walked over to Serenity and kneed beside the bed. "What is it Serenity?" Roselyn said. Serenity holds up her hand to Roselyn. "She want to show something to you Roselyn, hold her hand and you will see what she want you to," Yasha said. Roselyn grad her hand and their hand start to glow and Roselyn close her eyes and put her head on the bed and fall asleep on the bed while seeing what Serenity want her to see. A few minutes later Roselyn wake up sweating and almost fall backward. "That is impossible, how did she survive that all the only time?" Roselyn said. "What's impossible Roselyn?" Michael asked. Roselyn turn and looked at Michael. "It's nothing Michael but I don't think she will live to much longer because she is slowly getting the effects of the poison," Roselyn said. "What? I thought it awhile to get through her body, how did it move so fast?" Michael asked. "It's because of her blood in her vein. It's cause of that the poison moves fast in her. Our mother die the same way it is cause of her father's blood she is dieing at the moment," Yasha said. "What do you mean because of her father's blood?" Michael said. "Before she was born her father dead because of the something that happen I don't know what but I think it might have to do with why she dieing," Yasha said. Serenity start to get up from the bed, she looked at her brother and Michael. "Brother I wish for you take me to home where mother and father lived before I was born in to this world," Serenity said. "Serenity I can't take you because mother made me promise not to take you there," Yasha said. "I know that but there is a poison for what wrong with me but it is only near there," Serenity said. "How do you know that Serenity?" Yasha said. "I know it because father told me when I was a child," Serenity said. "How he died before you were born Serenity," Yasha said. "I know that but he told me and so I know where it is," Serenity said. "Ok I am only taking you there because it will help you but you better live or you will be in big trouble with me when I die Serenity," Yasha said. "I want to come too," Michael said. "Fine you and Mick and Roselyn come but you are to stay near each other ok," Serenity said standing up from the bed and picks up her cloak and put it on. "Sister get the necklace that mother and father give to you," Yasha said. Serenity walks to Mick gets the necklace him. "You know want to do," Yasha asked. "Yes," Serenity said. Serenity closes her eyes and starts saying something in a different language and then the necklace start to glow and then a bright light come from necklace. They had to cover their eyes from it. They open their eyes to see that they were in a beautiful garden and that were behind a castle that was years old. Serenity starts to walk to the castle but was stop by a demon that jumps on her and he was growling at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the demon said. "Get off of me you stupid demon before I hurt you," Serenity said. Serenity hit the demon on the head and throws him on to the ground beside her and stood up. "What did you said woman?" The demon said. "You heard me demon," Serenity said. Serenity still had her cloak on but her hood was covering her face. "STOP IT Raven you stop fighting with her," a woman's voice said. "I am sorry miss for him fighting with you make I ask who are and why you have come here miss," the woman said. "I am Lily wish to talk your lord of this land," Serenity said. "I am sorry the lord isn't feel well today you will have to come back later," the woman said. "I am sorry to hear that well made I and my comrades still for the night we have not sleep for awhile," Lily said. "Yes, you can come with me I will show you to your room," the woman said. "Thank you Miss," Lily said. "You call me Tina please come with me," Tina said while walking toward the castle. Lily following with the other nears her. Raven beside her growl. "Stop growl at her Raven you're not going to fight with her now stop growl," Tina said. Raven runs and goes ahead of them to the castle They got to the castle and want to a room. "You can pick where you sleep there is a room through the bathroom and with two other beds and dinner will be sever in a little while so you have a while to get ready for dinner," Tina said while walking to the door and leaving the room. Michael looked around and saw that Serenity was not in the room with them. "Hey where is Serenity?" Michael asked.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity walked down the hallway and saw the room she was looking for. She walks to the room and open the door there was a man on the bed very pale as if he was dieing. Serenity walked over to the man's bed a looked at him he had black hair with light red highlights in his hair and he look young like in his 30's or so. She pushes some of his hair out of his face. His face was cold but he had a fever it was very high. She walked to the bathroom and got a wet towel and put it against his face a few time to tried to get the fever down. She went and got a cup of water and put some on his lip so he could have some water to drink. She hear someone coming and she got the cup and towel and went in to the bathroom to wait for the person to pass but the person did he walk in the room and she saw he was about her brother's age and saw that he was upset and drunk too he had a knife in his hand and walk to the man's in the bed and was about to stabbed him when he was thrown back against the wall by Serenity hear guards come and disappear from the room. She reappear in front of the room that Tina had show them to. She opens the door and walk in Michael and Yasha was talk to each other. "What are you two talking about?" Lily said. Michael and Yasha look at her. "Where did you going Serenity?" Michael asked. " I want to go walking so I leave after Tina show us to the room you have a problem with that Michael," Lily said. "Yes I do, I like to know where you went?" Michael asked. Before she could answer someone open the door it was Raven. "Dinner is ready you may come and eat now," Raven said. "Ok Thank you Raven," Lily said. "I did say you could call me that so don't call me that I don't believe you or truth you so don't call me that," Raven said. "Oh Raven, don't be so mean to her," A young girl's voice said. Young demon girl walks pass by Raven. "I am sorry for my brother being mean, my name is Lean and as you have met my brother Raven, I heard you wanted to meet the lord may I ask why you want to meet him miss Lily," Lean said. "Yes I wanted to ask him about his daughter," Lily said. "Oh I see well I am sorry to tell you but his daughter is dead," Lean said. "I see well may I ask you want her name was," Lily said. "It was Selena she was very young want her mother come and taken her we haven't saw her since then," Lean said. "I see, I am sorry but thank you for answering my questions Miss Lean," Lily said. Lean looks at the people behind Lily and saw Yasha. "Who are you, Sir?" Lean said. "He is my brother his name is Micky so can we go to dinner I am hungry," Lily said. "Oh sorry I forget you haven't eat anything please come with me hey do you want a dress to wear to dinner," Lean said. "Sure do you have one I can wear," Lily said. "Yes I think you will can wear one of mine," Lean said. Lean walked out of the room and walk down the hallway and went in a room and come out a minute after holding a long bag that was long for a dress to be in. "Here you go you can put the clothes you have on in the closest," Lean said. Lily got the bag from Lean. "Ok thank you I will be right back," Lily said. Lily walked to the bathroom and opens the bag and pulled out the dress it was green and white and a little pink on the top of the sleeve. She put it on and walks on of the bathroom with her clothes in her hand and her cloak still on her hiding her face. Lean giggle at Lily and her brother laugher too. "What is funny Lean?" Lily said. Lean stopped giggle and looked at Lily. Lily untied the cloak and pulls it off of her head. Lean and Raven was staring at Lily. Lily had long golden hair and golden eyes and the dress on her. "I may I ask what you are staring at?" Lily said. "You look familiar for some reason to me," Lean said. Raven slowly back away of where he was. "Raven, are you ok?" Lean said. "I think we should go to dinner I still hungry," Lily said while putting her clothes on the chair beside her and walking to the door and pass the people. "Are you going to show us where the dinner room is or do I have to find," Lily said. "Hey, you could ask nice you stupid woman," Raven said. "I asked as nice as I am going to," Lily said. Lily start to walking when she felt someone staring at her. She turns around to see to it was the lord and guard helping him walk. She walks up to him and saw the fever was down he had. A guard got in front of her. "Move girl," the guard said. The guard pushed her out of the way but she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see that the man that was staring at her was holding her hand so didn't fall. "Are you ok?" The lord asked. "Yes I am ok," Lily said. "That's good," The lord said. "Thank you," Lily said. The lord smiled at her and let her hand go and walked by her. Lily was thinking about something when Raven walk up to her. "Hey, you alive in there, stupid woman?" Raven said. "Shut up Raven you stop calling me that because it's not my name so SHUT UP," Lily said. She run by them and down the hallway and out in to the garden. Before she looked at the garden she hit on the head and fall to the ground.  
  
Inside the castle...  
  
Michael and the others were in the dinner room thinking that Lily was in there but she was not. "I wonder where she is, she was upset when she left," Michael said. "She will come back Michael you have to believe that she will," Roselyn said. "May I ask what is wrong Sir?" A voice said. They look at the man that had helped Lily. "Hello, My lord you look better, Sir," Lean said. "Yes, I am, Lean hey where is that girl that other girl that was with you," The lord said. "She run away from us after you helped her Raven was talking to her and she got mad at him for some reason," Lean said. "I see," The lord said before a guard walked over to him and give him a letter. The lord open the letter and read it and his face went a little pale before a lot of guards come in to the room. A man walks over to the lord and stabbed in the stomach.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity wake up sweating and look around she was in a cell and chin up to the wall and her back was hurt too but she had a feel that she had to get out of there and fast. She holds her necklace in her hand and it starts to glow and she disappears.  
  
Back in the castle...  
  
She appear in the room with her clothes and changes her clothes fast and runs down the hallway and open the to the dinner room. "So you really are whom they said," a voice said from behind her. A hand grabs her neck and stomach at the time and pushes her against the wall and kisses her on the lips. Her hand moves up to his neck and she grab his neck and pushes him back against the wall. She broke the kiss and looked at him and smiles at him. "You right I am who you think but guess what I don't like to be harm by the likes of you," Serenity said. She threw him in to the dinner room. "Touch me again you will be die," Serenity said. She looked around and saw the lord on the floor blooding and she ran to him. "Hey can you hear me lord? Please wake up please," Serenity said. "Get away from him, you brat," The man said while staying up. "I will not you stay away from the both of us," Serenity said. "Not in a life time will I stay away from you," the man said. She stood up and walks to him. "What did you said?" Serenity said. "You heard me girl," The man said. She punches him in the cheek and knick him in the stomach and than hit to the floor. "You call me that again you will be die," Serenity said. She walked back over to the lord again. He started to wake up and he open his eyes and saw Serenity next to him holding his hand in her hand. "Are you ok?" Serenity asked. "Yes I am and you?" the lord said. "I have I been worse," Serenity said. Serenity helped the lord up off of the floor. The man was mad to see that the lord alive. "How did you live through that you stupid person," the man said. "You are not going to do anything more you and your solider are to leave this land now or you will be thrown off of this land," Serenity said. The man was staring her and then he smiled and walked to her. "You are the same as her," the man said before kissing her again. Serenity pulls away and punches him in the face and then in the stomach. "How dare you!" Serenity said. Serenity knick him to the wall again and his solider ran to him and helped him up and got in front of her. "Leave I wish not to see you again on this land," Serenity said before walking to the door and leaving the room. Serenity walked to her room and slowly walked to her bed and when she got to the bed she passed out on to the floor.  
  
Back in the dinner room...  
  
The man and soldiers had disappeared for now. "Lord, what is going on sir?" Lean asked. "It's a longer story but we must get rested and we will talk about this in the morning when Lily will be here to talk also so go to bed and don't wake up Lily," the lord said. "Yes sir, see you in the morning sir," Lean said. The lord left the room. "Why did you do that Lean?" Raven said. "Because the lord and Lily was both tired and I don't want to be anger at them now," Lean said. "So let's get some rest for the night," Lean said.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
The lord and the others was in the breakfast room that was all but Lily. A maid come in to the breakfast and walked to the lord. "My lord the guest you ask for me to get was night in her room, but I did find bandages in the bath room, I think she was hurt my lord," the maid said. "Thank you," the lord said. "You are welcome my lord," the maid said. The maid walked out of the room. "I wonder where she is," Michael said. "I would not worry my friend," the lord said. "What and why not?" Michael said. Before the lord could say anything a person with a cloak walked in the room. "I would be nice to him Michael if I was you," The person said. "I was wonder if you was going to get here before he got more worry," The lord said. The person walked to the lord. "It is good to see you ok again," the person said while pulling her hood down and it was Lily. "Where were you?" Michael asked. "I am sorry I took so long," Lily said. Lily looked at the lord. "Are you ok from yesterday?" Lily asked the lord. "Yes I'm ok, thank you for asking but I think you should talk to you friends before they get mad at you," the lord said. "I would not be surprised if they were," Lily said. "Hey Lily, would you like to tell what is going on and who you are?" Raven said. "I like to explain but it is not easy so you can figure it out from yourself Raven," Lily said while walking to him. "I will not..." Raven said before Lily kissed him on the lips. Raven eyes were wide in shock at the kiss. Lily pulled away and looked at him. He could see her eyes were a different color and then they were blue again. Raven said something in a different language before he knew what he was saying. Before he knew what was happen Lean had push Lily out of the way to get to him. "Are you ok brother? You are pale," Lean said. Raven said nothing he only stood and walked out of the room. "What did you do to my brother?" Lean yelled at Lily. "None of your business, he will be ok, he is only in shock," Lily said. "From WHAT! You only kissed him," Lean said. "That is what you think but I did a lot more to him," Lily said. Before Lean said anything more to Lily. Lily was push against the wall by Raven. Raven started to talk in the other language again and was staring at Lily as if she could understand him. Lean start to walk to her brother to try to calm him down but Raven hears her come. "STAY RIGHT THERE LEAN!" Raven yelled. "Brother please calm down brother," Lean said. "It no used to try he will not calm down no matter what you say Lean am I right Raven," Lily said. Raven growl at Lily. Lily only smiles and grabbed him by the neck and pushes him to the wall and then said something to him for only him to hear. Lily throws him lightly to the floor and walked to the lord. "My lord I will see you later tonight at the ball," Lily said and then left the room. "Lord, There is a ball tonight?" Lean asked. "Yes there is a ball tonight to celebrating me getting well and for Lily saving my life last night," the lord said. Meanwhile.... Lily walked to her room and in to her bathroom and changed her bandages and got her cloak back on her again. Lily was about to walk out of her room when she sensed a person walking to the breakfast room and it was familiar to her. Lily opened the door and walked out but she saw only a person in a cloak walking to the breakfast room. The person was in the breakfast room when Lily got to the person. In the Breakfast room again.... The person stood in the room with his back to Lily. "Who are you?" Lily asked in anger. "You know you are not good at a fight when you are mad," the person said. "Shut up and answer the question," Lily said. "Fine but I will ask you something first who do you think I am Lily," The person said. "You can be who I think so stop playing with me and tell me who you are," Lily said. "Fine I will," the person said while turning around and pulls his hood down. Lily slowly backs away in shock. "How did you life?" Lily said in shock. "You know it was a surprised to me too but I remember so blood runs in my vein and I understood it but you could tell that by only looking at me and it's a surprised you are here so soon," the person said. Roselyn got up and walked to Lily. "I think you should left I wish not to hurt you," Roselyn said. The man started to laugh and then stopped and looked at Roselyn. "You couldn't hurt me because the only one that can hurt me is Lily or is it Serenity now," the person said. Roselyn looked at Lily and she was very pale. "Roselyn stay out of this please," Lily said slowly. "You haven't change Lily," the man said while walking to Lily. Lily slowly walked backwards with each step he took but before he could get close to her Yasha was in front of her. "I think you should left you have done enough to her to day," Yasha said. "You don't know half of it," the man said. "Please stay out of it brother I will fight you again but you know I want them leave out of this that includes your sister," Lily said. The man smiled at Lily. "As you wish Lily see you later," the man said and then disappears. Yasha turned to Lily and saw she was still pale. Yasha start to walk to her but she disappear before he could get to her. "Roselyn who was that?" Raven asked. "A person that Lily does not want to see again but he is here some how," Roselyn said. "I see," Raven said. "No you don't Raven you know nothing of what is worry with me," Lily said from the balcony. Lily walked to Raven and grabbed him and pulls him and then disappears.  
  
Lily and Raven...  
  
Lily throws him to the ground. "Hey what's up with you throwing me to the ground today?" Raven said. "I want you to train me to control my power so I can fight without being mad so much, you are the only one that knows who I am and want my power are and that is why I want you to help and in return I will tell you what you want to know," Lily said. "Agreed I will help you and after you can tell me," Raven said.  
  
A week later...  
  
Two people were in the woods fighting with swords but moving faster then a humans or a demons eye could see. They land on the ground breathing hard they had been doing this for a few hours now. Raven stood up and attacks Lily with his sword and she defenses herself with her sword. She slowly stood up while pushing him back from her. She starts to glow but the glowing moves to her sword and it broke the other sword. They sit on the ground breathing hard. "I think you are doing better, a lot more better then I would have give you credit for," Raven said. "Thanks, I had to learn to protect myself when I was away from the place mother had leaved me," Lily said. Raven got close to Lily and turned her around to look her in the face. They stared at each for a few minutes before she kissed him on the lips. She holds the kiss for a few minutes. They broke the kiss only to for him to kiss her again but he deep the kiss but she pulled away and look him in the eyes. "We need to get back to the palace," Lily said. "Ok," Raven said. He stood up and then helped Lily up and then got the broke sword and his cloak and then they disappear to the palace.  
  
In the breakfast room...  
  
They ate quietly in the room. They said nothing to each other. All of them were their but two, Lean and Raven but Lean comes running in the room with blood on her dress and a letter in her hand and Lean fall on to the floor. Lily got up and walked up to her. "Are you ok Lean?" Lily said. "No I am and it's because you they took him why did you have to come here why?" Lean said while crying. Lily tried to hug Lean but she pushes her hand out of her way. "Don't Touch Me," Lean said. "I am sorry," Lily said while standing and picking up the letter to read it. "Hey that not for you to read," Lean said. "Well yes it is because nobody here know how to read it but me and so I am the one it was to," Lily said. Lily walked to her chair and got her cloak and then disappears. Lean sits there staring at the floor.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A man was sitting in a chair in front of Raven. "You I don't why she would come and save you that much," The man said. "Oh well, if it will get her here it will do," The man said to himself. "You will not hurt her," Raven said. "Oh I won't, well I?" The man said. "Leave him alone Tom," Lily's voice said. Lily appeared in front of Tom. Lily saw Raven was hurt on his side. "So you finally come here," Tom said. "You two know each other Lily?" Raven asked. "Let me take him to his sister and then we will talk," Lily said. "Fine you may do that but you come back by one minute or I will come and kill all of them," Tom said. "Ok," Lily said. Lily walked to Raven and helped him to his feet and then they disappear to the palace.  
  
Back at the Palace...  
  
Lily appeared in the breakfast room and then helped him in a chair. "Lily please you can't go back to there," Raven said. "I have to Raven or he will hurt everyone here," Lily said. Before Raven could say anymore to Lily. Lean pushed her out of the way to get to her brother. "Are you ok brother?" Lean said. "Yes sister I am fine," Raven said. "What happen to him!" Lean asked. Lean turned to Lily but Lily was walking away. "Hey I asked you a question Lily," Lean said. "Lean if I was you I would stay out of something that doesn't concerning you," Lily said. "It concerns me when my brother was hurt and you save him from someone who is not a person I know," Lean said. "That is because I know him a lot better then anyone and that includes his sister," Lily said before disappearing again. "Man, I hate her, I wish she would not come back," Lean said. "I would watch what you wish for Lean," Roselyn said from the doorway. "What do you mean by that Roselyn?" Raven asked. "You will see in a minute want I mean," Roselyn said. "What happening in a minute?" Lean asked Roselyn while Roselyn closed the door. "You will see," Roselyn said. After that Lily and Tom appeared in the room fighting with swords. "Why did you bring me here Serenity?" Tom said. "Your sister wanted me to," Serenity said. Tom growl at Serenity and pushes her back. Serenity pushes him back also at the same time. "STOP IT TOM!" Roselyn yelled. Tom turn around to Roselyn. "You brat stay out of this," Tom growled. "No I will not you have hurt Serenity enough so leave her alone," Roselyn said. Tom growled and then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Roselyn. "I think not," Tom growled. He grabbed her by the neck and picked her feet from the floor. At the moment the others came in the room. Yasha saw that Serenity's eyes were glowing red and he knew that was a bad thing. "What is it?" Michael asked Yasha. "Tom putted Roselyn down now," Yasha said. "Why should I?" Tom said. "I think you should do that because it would save your life," Serenity said. Tom let go of Roselyn and turns around to Serenity and saw that she was glowing a bright red. "What are you doing Serenity?" Tom asked. "Serenity calm down you don't have to do this Serenity," Yasha said. "You are wrong brother I do have to," Serenity said. Serenity attack Tom but he move out of the way. "So you want to finish the fight that is fine with me," Tom said. Serenity was about to attack when Raven got in front of her. "Get out of my way Raven," Serenity said. "No I won't," Raven said. Serenity looked at his eyes and saw his determined in his eyes. "Brother get out of the way," Lean said. "No, I trust her Lean," Raven said. Serenity backed away from Raven. "I don't see why you trust me," Serenity said. "We will finish this some where different Serenity follow me," Tom said. "Fine," Serenity said. Raven grabbed Serenity hand and looked at her. "Serenity please don't go," Raven said. "Leave her alone brother I would be happy to see her leave and not return," Lean said. "Raven I will return," Serenity said. Serenity hugs him and at the same time puts a necklace on his neck it was similar to hers but different. "It will tell when I return," Serenity said. Serenity then disappeared and so did Tom.  
  
A month later...  
  
Raven was sitting in a tree in the garden. Lean walked in the garden and saw him. He was lying in the tree and looking at the sky. "Hey brother why don't you come down from the tree you are up there every day," Lean yelled up to her brother. "No I will not come down," Raven said. At that moment a person jump in the tree and on to his chest. It was a small fox demon but it like a little like a dog demon too. "I have a message for you Raven," The fox demon said. "How do you know my name?" Raven said. "I was told to by a friend and I was told to give you a message in person," The fox demon said. The fox demon hand a letter to him. "That is a letter only for you," The fox demon said. Then the fox demon jumped off of him and down to the ground and ran into the forest as fast as him come.  
  
In the Forest ...  
  
The fox demon ran up to a person in a cloak. "Did you give it to him?" the person asked. "Yes I did but why did you give it to him," The fox demon asked the person. "Cause it is not about me it about a person who is in need of his help," The person said. "Ok whatever you say," The fox demon said. The fox demon turns and leaves the person in the forest. "I pray that they find you in time Serenity," The person said before disappearing.  
  
Back at the garden...  
  
Raven opened the letter and read it slowly. Raven face's was very pale and it scared his sister. "That can be possible," Raven said. "What's wrong brother?" Lean asked from the ground. Raven jump down and run inside to talk to Michael and the others include the lord. Raven walked into the lunchroom and he walked over to the lord. "Why didn't you tell me that she was alive!" Raven said. "I would think she had told you Raven," The lord said. At that moment the necklace Raven had on start to glow and then something very bright appeared in the room. When the glowing stop Raven look and saw that it was Serenity body that had appeared. Her body was bleeding all over and she had very deep wounds on her arms and chest. Raven walks over to her and saw she was not breathing well.  
  
"Serenity?" Raven said slowly. Serenity turned her head and looked up at him. "Raven?" Serenity said. Serenity started to get up off of the floor but Raven stopped her. "Serenity you move your wounds are to bad for you to move," Raven said. "I have had worse Raven," Serenity said. Serenity sat up and turn to look at Raven. "I see you are better since I leave," Serenity said. "Yes I am better," Raven said. "It is good to see you alive Serenity," The lord said sitting in his chair. Serenity look behind Raven to see Michael and Mick and the others and the lord at the table but Lean was standing and watching her brother. Serenity smiled and stood up and look at all of them. "I see you all are here," Serenity said. "They too was worry about you Serenity," Raven said while standing up near her. Serenity start to feel very dizzy but she was being hold by someone. Serenity at the person holding her and it was Raven. A minute later she passed out.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
Serenity wake up and saw she was in her room. She sat up and saw she was bandaged and that someone was a sleep in a chair beside her bed. It was Michael he was a sleep. Serenity touched his face and it was wet as if he had been crying. Michael felted a hand on his face and so he opened his eyes and wrapped away the tears that were still on his face. He looks and saw it had been Serenity that touches his face. "I am sorry I did mean to wake you up Michael," Serenity said. "Its ok because I had to wake up to get Roselyn to look at your wounds so I will be back in a minute," Michael said. "Ok thank you Michael," Serenity said. Michael walked to the door right when it open and Roselyn was standing at the door. "Hey Michael are you ok?" Roselyn said. "Yes I am fine," Michael said. Michael walked out of the door and down the hallway. "I wonder what is worry with him," Roselyn said. "I don't know," Serenity said. "I didn't said you did," Roselyn said. Roselyn walk over to Serenity and hand her the bandages. "I thought you might want to change your own bandages," Roselyn said. "Yes thank you," Serenity said. "How are you feeling?" Roselyn said while sitting in the chair Michael had been in. "Better I guess," Serenity said. "That is good to hear," Roselyn said. "I guess," Serenity said. "Hey what's wrong?" Roselyn said. "Nothing I am fine," Serenity said. "Hey I may not have known you long but I can tell when something wrong," Roselyn said. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone what I tell you," Serenity said. "Yes I promise I will not tell," Roselyn said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael was sitting outside in the rain in the garden crying. Mick and Yasha had been watching him for a few minutes now. At that moment Serenity and Roselyn walk to Mick and Yasha. "What's going and why is Michael sitting in the rain?" Roselyn asked. "We don't know he has been in and out of the rain since you came back Serenity we tried asking what's was wrong but he wouldn't tell us," Yasha said. Serenity walked out in the rain and walk to him. "What do you want Serenity?" Michael said still looking at the ground. Serenity sat down beside him. "Please do not worry I am not going to be taken away from you Michael," Serenity said. "You what your lying so leave me alone," Michael said before Serenity sat in front of him and pulled him to face to look me in the eyes. "Michael Why won't you believe me? Why? I have not don't nothing to you to be pushed away now but if you wish me to leave you alone I will but you have to give me one good reason to leave you alone," Serenity said. Before Michael could answer Raven run outside to her. "Serenity you have to leave some people are here to get you," Raven said. Serenity looked at Michael one more time before standing up and walking backward. Some people come out side include the lord he was trying to stop them. "Are you Selena SilverGolden Moondust?" A man asked. "Maybe why do you ask?" Serenity said. "You are to come with us," A man said. "And if I refuse," Serenity said. "Then we will have to take you and another person for you to come along," The man said. "You will not do that," Serenity said. "Yes we will if we have to," A man said. "Not on my life will you take me or anyone else," Serenity said. 


End file.
